Deference and Envy
by whinney
Summary: A strange new teacher, an even stranger new student and secrets within secrets soon to be discovered. The story focuses mainly on Harry, his budding friendship with a new classmate and will eventually involve Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place a couple of months into sixth year. I'm sorry in advance for the more arbitrary changes like no Slughorn and other class differences. It seems more like they're in 3****rd**** year schedule-wise but I'd rather they be 16 instead of 13. I wanted to do more of a summary about the plot but there's only so much that fits and so much that I even know how I'm going to write. HEADS UP THOUGH, I will not be pairing the new character with Harry or anyone else. I really don't like OCxanyone but I needed someone new to create an important link and to be honest, there wasn't any canon character who really fit the bill for me.**

**This will most likely be eventual VoldemortxHarry but it won't be obvious for a some time.**

Eyes rose thoughtfully from behind thin spectacles at the news he had just been given by his nearby companion. Being less than attentive during one of their more tedious subjects of study, Harry found that he had neglected to hear professor Binns dully add that a new student would be joining the 6th year's ranks whereas his studious friend beside him had taken in every word. Hermione nudged him pointedly, not bothering to try and hide her disdain at his lack of focus, "Perhaps if your ears put in more of an effort to listen to him, you'd manage to catch something interesting once in a while."

"Fat chance," Ron huffed under his breath, "So then, where's this new kid from anyway?"

"He didn't mention it. I wonder though.. It's not exactly commonplace for us to receive transfers is it?"

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug in response, "Dunno, I suppose so." It wasn't something that had happened before while any of them had attended Hogwarts but it was far from being out of the ordinary. Perhaps this person had simply moved to the area or, possibly out of dislike for their old academic institution, wished to come here instead.

After History of Magic had ended, the trio headed outside onto the grounds and down to Care of Magical creatures. However, it wasn't the booming and enthusiastic voice of Hagrid that bid them greeting but a rather pale and brusque man. Apparently they were stuck with a substitute today.

"I'll make it plain and simple, you'll refer to me as professor Marks and you'll do as I say. Follow me now, I've got the beast tethered down here.. Mind you, I use that term loosely." The unfamiliar man put in with a hint of pride.

Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered amongst each other about who exactly this new staff addition was and why Hagrid was absent when they simultaneously caught sight of two different and certainly notable things. First off, there was what looked like an absolutely towering female unicorn tied securely by the edge of the forest and not far from her stood a young man with dark hair and equally dark eyes. He hesitantly drew away from the nervous creature as the group advanced and Harry swore he saw the other boy muttering something to himself while professor Marks snapped at him threateningly for not listening to his instructions.

"Don't you be gettin' so close without my permission," He grunted dangerously. "This pretty horse is more than strong enough to give you a thorough and hoof administered beating." The man purposefully referred to the mare as such to further mock the boy who merely tightened his cheek in annoyance.

"Look here, you lot. See how exceptional her coat is? It's even finer than what you'd expect to see on such an animal. Took me ages to track and capture her so don't go trying to paw at goods as high quality as this!" He glared once more at the shorter male before slowly beckoning the rest of the class a few inches forward.

The lesson progressed on without little interruption but it wasn't until the teacher took to rather rough and greedy handling of his prized specimen that the stranger decided that he had to say something.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The order was given firmly and it was surprising that such a voice came from someone who appeared so thin and harmless.

More than taken aback by such blatant rudeness, the enraged man was obviously not someone who tolerated this sort of behavior, "30 points from Gryffindor; I wonder how your new house-mates will like that and on your first day too.." He sneered cruelly, clearly reveling in the idea of the child being harassed right off the bat.

Harry most definitely didn't feel contempt for him though seeing as he'd gotten his own fair- or rather unfair share of points taken away out of personal resentment. Class soon ended and the three friends couldn't help but fire questions at the newcomer as everyone trod back up to the castle.

"Your name's Jean then, you say?"

"What on Earth compelled you to speak to a teacher like that? I can't say I liked his methods either but.. Still, that wasn't a very good idea."

"When did you get sorted?"

The boy nodded at Ron then explained shortly to Harry that he'd simply been told to try the ancient hat on in Dumbledore's office and finally he surveyed Hermione last. "Someone like that ought not to be allowed to teach. I held my tongue for as long as I could, believe me but to show such disrespect.." Jean trailed off, becoming too aggravated to continue.

"You mean he offended you? You have to admit, mate, you were pushing it an awful lot back there." Ron reminded him.

"No, not me. Her, of course. She's pregnant. If that man were a credible professor of any sort then he would've seen it right away and left her alone." His tone grew incredibly irate and he was ready to expand into further explanation but hastily stopped himself before flashing them a small apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to cost you points but I couldn't control myself. It's just something I utterly can't stand.. When someone acts like that."

The others were inclined to forgive him and assured the new Gryffindor that no one would hassle him about the demerits and if they did, they'd call them off. Harry had the odd suspicion that the apology was a cover-up from what Jean was initially about to say, though he didn't doubt the sincerity of it. The boy seemed honest enough but it was still something that he tucked in the back of his mind as all four of them made their way inside for dinner. He knew better than most that the little things were always worth taking into account.


	2. Chapter 2

**It feels like my chapters are rather short but maybe I'll learn to write more later on. Reviews are appreciated and I hope people will actually like the story once it reaches its 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter and more interesting things come into play. I feel nervous since I'm focusing more on an OC and Harry and just hope people don't find that annoying.**

The night was cool and serene and it seemed a shame to remain indoors when the weather was providing such favorable conditions. This school year had proven unnaturally quiet to a point of insipidity and Harry found himself wishing for something to happen to break the dry spell. It was undoubtedly a foolish desire, he was well aware of that but the young man simply couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

Casting a passing glance over his bunkmates, he decidedly crawled out of bed and disappeared from the room without a sound. His feet led him through the portrait of the fat lady, down the staircase, past the great hall and out the entrance doors. The invisibility cloak was wrapped securely around him as a precaution but as far as he could tell, it had hardly been necessary. Trotting along smoothly, he was about to peek in Hagrid's hut when he was distracted by something near the edge of the forbidden forest. There were blurry figures moving around and Harry tentatively crept closer in case the thing or multiple things had keen ears. He didn't fancy getting his father's cloak shredded to bits or having one of his own limbs ripped off.

It wasn't a blood-thirsty monster however nor did it turn out to even be dangerous. Their newest addition to Hogwarts was standing beneath a crowd of thick trees and whispering rapidly to an enormous unicorn. The creature was even more massive than the one they had seen earlier. Eyes narrowed in alert as Harry accidentally stepped on a frail twig and the animal's ears flickered suspiciously at the same time. "The moon's too bright tonight, someone might see us," Barely audible words were spoken though Harry knew they obviously weren't directed at him. Jean continued in the same almost silent tone, "Let's move deeper into the wood."

"Wait!" He removed his hood and gestured at the other boy to cease his strides into the vast and treacherous forest. "You can't just walk in there all alone.."

"I wasn't alone." Jean pointed out and Harry couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, "You know what I meant. Look, it's quite plain that you're not telling us everything about yourself and I'd appreciate it if you'd at least explain some of this to me. What is your connection with unicorns anyway?"

"This is the mate of the female from class today. I was simply explaining to him that I ah.. liberated her and that she had only just left to return home and rest. He'd been searching for her for some time." His mouth twitched slightly as he said the word 'liberated'.

"You do realize that Marks will be on you like a rabid hound once he gets wind of this."

"It's worth it. A family will have been reunited and don't you think that's more important?" His voice made it clear that he'd dislike anyone who disagreed with this question.

"You don't have to get defensive with me, I know your intentions were good but I just wanted to warn you," Harry shrugged; he was more interested in the boy's apparent ability to speak to the animals. "Can you actually understand them and vice versa?"

"Unicorns are highly intelligent, he's well aware of what you're saying now even if he can't respond. They really don't get enough credit. Hmm.. It feels like I'm patronizing you somehow. I apologize."

At first Harry thought Jean was saying this to him but the boy went on before he could open his mouth, "He is a leader; a proud one and more than deserving of his title. It's got to be a bit annoying being spoken of in plural."

"That doesn't explain how you can understand him though."

"It comes naturally, I suppose." He responded evasively. "Look, I don't mean to hide things from you but I just don't know if it's the right time.." His voice was earnest, almost pleading for Harry to grasp this. "It's not fun being kept in the dark but I've answered your questions well enough so far haven't I?"

He reluctantly nodded, still finding his sense of curiosity piqued and unsatisfied. His brain told him that it would be reckless and possibly detrimental to attempt to force more information out of the other Gryffindor though. "You're right but I hope you'll explain further in time. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to keep what I've seen and heard tonight a secret from Ron and Hermione."

"That's thoughtful of you." Jean's face broke into a grin, "But how do I know you won't just tell them to be careful not to let slip to me that you let them in on the secret? Besides, during the next Care of Magical Creatures class, you might accidentally glance at me when the professor swears he'll boil the filthy criminal's severed hands in his own blood seeing as he's going to find himself one unicorn shorter than he was today."

"I'm sure things will go smoothly enough.. Just act as innocent as you can which means no shouting at the man again and your fingers will be safe." Harry assured him with pretend confidence.

He chuckled quietly and shook his head, "Well, I guess we ought to make our way back to bed before we're caught standing out here. I wouldn't want to land our house in more trouble again. I'd probably wake up to a Gryffindor riot." Turning to the unicorn who had remained beside the boy throughout the two's banter, Jean whispered his farewell and wished him well before the equine bounded off deep into the forest.

Harry too waved him off and with that being done, the boys began the trek back to the castle and their awaiting beds.


End file.
